


Falling In Love With My Brother-in-law

by DreamerWorld



Category: NielWink - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld
Summary: Park Jihoon, the youngest son of the famous Parks. His father is a CEO of a big group whose brand names are everywhere. You cannot step out on the streets without seeing the group's name here or there for several times. Growing up with a silver spoon in his mouth, Jihoon never has to ask twice for what he wants. And he hates to ask twice. Besides, he likes playing with people's hearts and feelings.Kang Daniel is Jiyoo's, Jihoon's older sister, fiance. They are always together, but everything is not what it seems.Where do Kang Daniel's feelings and attention go to?





	1. One

Park Jihoon, the youngest son of the famous Parks. His father is a CEO of a big group whose brand names are everywhere. You cannot step out on the streets without seeing the group's name here or there for several times. Growing up with a silver spoon in his mouth, Jihoon never has to ask twice for what he wants. And he hates to ask twice.

 

But today, the Twenty-nine of May Two Thousand and Seventeen, the day he turns eighteen, his boyfriend is nowhere to be found.

 

He told his mom that he wanted to have the whole night enjoying the moment that he becomes an adult. Thus, the family party was already held at lunchtime. For now, he just wants to access a club for the first time after eighteen years. The idea was noted ever since that day when his classmate told him that he sneaked inside once and kept going on and on about how amazing it was. Since then, Jihoon has never stopped wanting to enter a club, just to see how it is, even though the club belongs to his family anyways.

 

Thirty minutes. Sixty minutes. His boyfriend, Bae Jinyoung, has never been late to any date with him even just half of a second. But today, on this very special day, he doesn't show up.

 

Jihoon is mad. He tries to hide it under his awkward smile. But the two bodyguards behind him easily notice his impatient steps pacing around the same place. His cheeks become red as he must repress his anger.

 

He has been waiting for an hour, standing in front of the Club. No Bae Jinyoung.

 

Another fifteen minutes passed by. He checks his phone. No message. No call.  _Where the hell is Bae Jinyoung?_

 

He's merely angry for the fact that he has never had to wait for anyone before. But today, on this very special day, he is waiting. For his idiotic boyfriend.

 

That's it. The limitation to his pride is stepped over, by a guy who is no more no less a doll for him to play with, his "boyfriend".

 

He pulls out his phone, dialling his mom's number on the quick access list. "Mom? Tell Bae Jinyoung that he's doomed. It's over between me and him. And fire his whole family."

 

He hangs up. No emotion is shown on his face, except for a light furrow in between the brows.

 

 _No one can play with me_ , he thinks,  _no one._

 

He stormed into the Club. Is about to be stopped by the bouncers. Lucky for them, they realize who he is and surely know that it is his eighteenth birthday. The famous son of the famous Parks. Or else the consequences could be a bit unpredictable, not to mention how angry he is now.

 

His personal guards are not going in any further to respect is privacy. They stand at the door. Eyes are glued to him closely, still.

 

The music is too loud, he barely hears the lyrics. Yet, who cares. His eyes glance around the club. It is quite spacious, decorated by the remarkable colors and patterns of his family's group that he can spot it right away. Some couples making out at the corner. Some big groups of friends drinking and talking noisily. Taking a reluctant look at the people losing themselves on the dancefloor, Jihoon holds in a soft sigh. Screw that classmate. This is not as amazing as he was told.

 

Poor the classmate. If it weren't for the unreasonable absence of Jinyoung, would Jihoon's mood stoop this low that he feels the hatred towards everything and everyone?

 

Jihoon walks to the bar, takes a sit, orders a cocktail of the day. He tastes the drink, carefully at first. Using the tip of his tongue to touch the liquid.

 

Suddenly, someone next to him starts laughing. He looks to the side, frowning profusely. The guy pads towards him.

 

"I wonder what kiddos like you are doing here?" The guy asks. The question contents of a sneering tone which irritates Jihoon. His eyes examine the guy.

 

The guards notice the look on Jihoon's face, so they come closer. The guy raises one hand up as in to signal them to stop their steps. A smirk spreads across his lips. His eyes have been staring into Jihoon's and have no intentions to move any time soon. The two guards halt their movements as they realize who the guy is.

 

"You don't even recognize your future brother-in-law?"

 

Jihoon exhales softly, blinking his eyes twice at the short glass of cocktail while his fingers twirl it around, immensely fidgeting to buy some time for his mind to rearrange the timeline and events. For several seconds, the atmosphere suddenly becomes quiet. He sinks into his memory box.

 

"Ah..." Jihoon utters. He replays the memories in his head like an old movie. And yes, he sees this guy at his birthday party in the afternoon, standing next to his sister. Yes, he is his soon-to-be brother-in-law, Kang Daniel. He doesn't remember because he never cares. It's not that he never cares about his sister, one of those people whom he loves the most. Yet, he never cares about which guy or girl or whoever she is with. The reason is simple: he hates the fact that when she's dating or marrying them, she will stop caring and taking care of him like she used to do. The presence of this guy reminds him clearly where he stands in his sister's life.

 

It's not like she hasn't been distant to him. Ever since she came back from her years away studying abroad, Jihoon understood one thing that they can't be as close as they used to be when they were just kids anymore. Jihoon misses the times when they played together with toys surrounded. Not like now, when his sister is surrounded by work, projects, marketing plans and hundreds of other business-related stuff that he, soon enough, will also be pulled in. The Parks have been remaining the family business for at least five generations. He is not an exception.

 

He doesn't want to think about it yet. He just wants to enjoy his birthday, for today. But that stupid boyfriend of his, ah no, the ex-boyfriend of his, ruined everything.

 

Great. Another problem to worry about. Today is his special day, marking the day he legally becomes an adult. Even so, nothing has been right since the moment he opened his eyes to wake up this morning. Maybe he shouldn't have woken up. Maybe then life wouldn't have a chance to slap him on the face with these painful facts. This day cannot be any worse, can it?

 

Jihoon watches the distorted reflection of himself on the glass then turns to shoot Daniel a smile, which appears to be more like a smirk. "Then what are you doing here, Daniel?"

 

"Having fun. Can't I?" Daniel sits down on the seat next to Jihoon's, signalling the bartender to pour him some wine. He takes the glass, patiently waiting for Jihoon's response.

 

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancée now?" Jihoon mocked, implying his sister.

 

"Is that why you hate me? Because I'm with your sister?" Daniel takes another sip. "We have met for several times, but you have never noticed me."

 

"Don't try to be a nice brother to me. It's not going to work." His voice goes lower and harsher. After the first moment when Daniel laughed at him, until now, he still has not taken any other look.

 

He empties down the cocktail glass then asks for another one. He likes the taste, he can say. The sweetness of pineapple juice and the bitterness of alcohol. Out of the blues, Jinyoung's name pops up in his mind. He can see the way the boy smiles at him. Bittersweet.

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath. In one gulp, he empties down another glass of cocktail.

 

Daniel turns to look at the kid with eyes widened in surprise. He notices the silence from Jihoon but doesn't expect him to drink this recklessly.

 

Jihoon starts hiccupping. He fists his chest trying to calm down the uncomfortableness. Raising the empty glass, he asks for another one. It is this moment that Daniel knows he cannot _not_  interfere.

 

He holds the boy's wrist, putting the glass back down. His other arm wrapped around the small trunk, protecting him from falling off the high chair.

 

"Don't stop me." He hiccups. "Don't be another Bae Jinyoung." He hiccups again.

 

"Bae Jinyoung?" Daniel scowls. But he eases down immediately knowing that the kid is drunk. Though, it seems like he has some clues about the name.

 

Jihoon hiccups. "I thought you didn't love me. I thought I didn't love you. But why are we playing with each other's feelings?" More sound of hiccups coming after in a continuous chain.

 

He pushes Daniel away, standing up to ask for another glass of cocktail. Daniel sighs yet does nothing to stop him. He looks back at the guards and signals them by the eyes that Jihoon is not himself anymore.

 

Shaking his head, he thinks.  _Aish, this kiddo with his puppy love. Such a kiddo._

 

The moment a new glass of cocktail is given to him, he gulps it down straight away within a second. The guards do not let out a word. Silently, they come to bring him away. He shoves them, frowning in disagreement. He says he wants to play more. He hasn't had enough. They stand behind him, unable to disobey his orders.

 

However, before anything happens next, he collapses onto Daniel's embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up the next day... not on his bed. But someone else's.  _Whose bed is this?_

 

He picks his head up, looking around.  _Where am I? Where are my bodyguards?_

 

Jihoon looks down at his body. His white shirt's first two buttons are opened. He is pantless. But he still has his boxer on.

 

He touches his torso.  _I was drunk, right... But, drunk sex?_

 

He shakes his head.  _No no, it can't be_. He still remembers falling into Daniel's arms.  _Right, this must be Daniel's house._

 

He doesn't think his brother-in-law would take advantage of the blackout to steal his first time. Just right when he is busy getting caught in his thoughts, he hears something. A click.

 

A click of a door. He looks toward the source of the sound. Someone just stepped out from the bathroom.

 

It's Daniel. In only a towel around his lower body, rubbing his wet hair with a smaller one.

 

Jihoon stuns. At the half-naked man in front of him. Fully naked under that towel. Some beads of water dripping down the muscular chest, over the abs. The journey of the water drops ends at his hips where the cotton flocks of the towel lie. He suddenly feels a foreign wave of electric runs through his spine, his arms, and legs. Nausea in his stomach feels like his organs are twisting into one another. The weird feeling causes two pink shades to appear on his cheek.

 

It's not his first time seeing a guy naked. But not this close. Not this fresh.

 

"Good morning," Daniel speaks. Without any hint of awkwardness nor surprise. He heads to the closet. Jihoon's eyes follow. Not until now that he realizes how big the room is. Even the bed is king size. Regarding the fact that Daniel's family is as well-off as his.

 

No, Jihoon is sure that it cannot be really the same kind of wealthy. He is sure his family is the only one on top of the chart. The richest. The most powerful one. Though, the Kangs must be somewhere near that level to achieve the engagement with the Parks' famous daughter.

 

"What happened?" He asks. Daniel understands the real question under that simple question. Jihoon is not asking about his drunk to death night falling into someone's arms. He's not asking about how he got here. He's obviously asking about the disappearance of clothes on his body.

 

"You vomit. Way too much. I just had to clean up the mess." Daniel answers. His voice is low and calm. He takes away the towel to put on his suit without any warning to Jihoon. Doesn't even bother to turn away or hide somewhere.

 

Jihoon covers his face, immediately, as a natural reflex. No peeking. A soft voice filled with judgmental despise is heard through the tiny spaces among his small fingers on top of the pretty baby face. "Is that how my sister likes you? You seduced her?"

 

Daniel responds with a loud, one-sounded laugh. He guesses that the Park siblings were raised this way. Degrading and disdaining other people from where they sit. The thrones above other people's heads.

 

Haughty. Cocky. Self-centered. Arrogant. Hoity-toity. Offend people all they want. Like sister, like the brother. Another sound of laughter is broken into the air. Daniel turns to look at the male version of his fiancée who is sitting on the bed, confused and flustered, sober and unhinged, as he twists the button on the white button-down's sleeve.

 

"Just pick anything you want in the closet. Your bodyguards are outside. I'll let them know that you're awake."

 

No response. Jihoon is still hiding behind his 'shields' – his small hands.

 

Daniel pulls the jacket off the hanger then throws it over his shoulder. Without any further exchange of words, he takes his leave.

 

Jihoon hears the click of the closed door, then he hears another click of the opened door. One of the guards come in, touching his head, checking on his condition.

 

He settles an assuring smile on his face, saying he is okay. Then the guard retreats to a corner, letting him take a shower.

 

 _I smell like Daniel,_  he thinks, coming back from the bathroom. He knows his sister is going to notice it.

 

He makes his way to the closet, wondering what he should wear. More like what possibly would fit him. Drawing out a t-shirt, he measures it on his body. Not to mention the size difference, it totally looks like an over-sized dress to him.

 

Finally, he sighs in relief. He finds a set of jeans and a checkered shirt that does not look too big for him. He puts them on, feeling the contentment in his heart. It takes him around forty minutes.

 

 _I look like Daniel_ , he whispers to the reflection of himself in the mirror.

 

Just like that, he walks away, leaving a whole mess in the room without a mere thought of sending someone to clean it.

 

* * *

 

 

He safely sneaked back into his room without anyone notice. The house is too big to be noticed anyway. The butler greets him and informs him one thing: Bae Jinyoung has been waiting for him. He nods, allowing the guilty sinner a chance to explain for his stupid action from yesterday.

 

Jinyoung enters the room with a tiring face. His eyes are swollen – a proof of someone who has been crying since the previous night.

 

Jihoon is standing by the window, looking over the backyard garden. His cold shoulders are the only things that Jinyoung can look at.

 

"I'm sorry..." It takes him a while to gather the last pieces of strength to push out the words, each at a time.

 

But those are not the words Jihoon wants to hear.

 

"My mom was sent to the hospital... Her condition was serious." He starts sniffling. Jihoon breathes calmly, "And not even a message for me?"

 

"I wasn't in the right mind." Jinyoung knows any excuse would be a mistake right now. But, it is the truth that he was too worried about his mother to remember about Jihoon.

 

"It was my birthday." Jihoon's voice turns as cold as ice.

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

Again, those are not the words Jihoon wants to hear.

 

"And you said you love me?"

 

Jinyoung doesn't see his boyfriend's face, yet he can hear how the corner of his lips is lifted when the question was formed on his tongue. Indeed, Jihoon wears a bitter smile on his face, wondering why things have become this way.

 

"This is just a game, Jinyoung." He slowly turns around, looking at the guy standing at the door frame. His hands grip on the jacket over his shoulders. He still feels a bit cold. He is not sure if the cold he feels is from his body's bad condition regarding the sick drunk previous night, or the ice in his heart. "When we signed that contract, you already promised me. No feelings involved. But why? Why?"

 

Jinyoung eyes observed the pattern of the floor. He has seen the same floor for almost half of a year, but today, even the color seems off. He strongly furrows his eyebrows before letting out a loud sigh. Obviously, he wants Jihoon to see his reactions.

 

"Don't be so gentle when you play with me. Don't treat me so good that I forget I'm being played!" The furrowed brows are now stabbing through Jihoon's face. Jinyoung's voice raises a little. But not too high. He knows Jihoon has his reasons.

 

Jihoon's heart is a complicated maze. Even himself doesn't understand. It's a mixture of cold ice and hot lava. Sometimes he's so cute and loving. But most of the times when it comes to admission of feelings, he just brushes it off.

 

Like today. Like now. He's rejecting Jinyoung's feelings for him.

 

"Whatever. The contract will still go on until  _that_  happens. You know what I mean." Jihoon turns his back against the guy once again, acting like it was already hard for him to look at his boyfriend for just several minutes. "And about your family, I apologize. My mom did not do anything for real right? I just said it out of anger..."

 

"She did not. She knew what you meant. And I'm thankful for you and your mother's kindness." Jinyoung bows his head low, even though Jihoon is not looking.

 

"If there's nothing else, you can go. Don't forget our next date." Without caring about Jinyoung's response, since Jihoon knows he must not disagree anymore, he runs his fingers on his phone, connecting the line to someone. Jinyoung notices the silence after his answer, so he retreats through the door, leaving it closed just like the way it was when he first arrived.

 

A cheerful voice punches through Jihoon's worries and sadness once it is spoken up from the other side of the call. "Jihoonie! How are you?"

 

"Seriously fucked up. When will you come back?" Jihoon whines, totally unamused.

 

"Relax, Jihoonie. Or are you envious with me? Should I send my private jet there to pick you?" The guy from the other side of the call continues his teasing on Jihoon while lying on his camp bed, enjoying the cocktail in his hand. Through the sunglasses, his eyes are admiring the sunny tropical beach scenery in front of him. There is no hint of worry on his face. He understands the consequences he might get to mess with the famous son of the Parks, but he is too happy to care anyway.

 

"Guanlin. Stop it. I need you. Can you hurry back?" Jihoon groans the name of his best friend. He is frustrated, broken, confused, hurt, and immensely clueless. He needs his soulmate to ease the chaos in both his mind and heart.

 

"I told you, didn't I? Playing games with the hearts won't do you any good."

 

Jihoon squats down to the ground. He wants to cry. He tries to assure himself that it wasn't what he wanted to start the contract. Of course, he still remembers the voice of Guanlin reminding him that hearts are not made to be played with, so are feelings. Jihoon silently shuts his eyes. Two streams of hot tears roll down his cheeks.

 

"Jihoonie...? You're okay?" The voice in the phone calls out for him after noticing the abnormal silence.

 

Turning off the phone, Jihoon crawls to bed, under the sheets, under the pillows, he lets out everything he has been keeping in his mind, and cries.

 

He cries for a long while then falls asleep. When he wakes up, he finds himself still in Daniel's clothes, still smells like Daniel. And he hates it. He hates anyone who comes close to his sister and steals her away from him.

 

"Is my sister home yet?" Jihoon asks the butler when he is on the way to the family dinner. He already showered and changed his clothes to get rid of his 'enemy's' belongings.

 

The butler shakes his head, opening the big door for Jihoon. Entering the room, Jihoon comes to sit on his regular seat with a hidden sigh under his breath. The family dinner seems to be quiet today. There are only three people, Jihoon and his parents. Looking at the opposite side where often to be his sister's seat, Jihoon notices another set of cutleries.  _Oh shit_. He curses in his mind.  _Don't tell me that guy is coming too._

 

Speaking of the devil, the door opens. Daniel and Jihoon's sister – Jiyoo – walk in. They sit merely across the table, but he feels like the whole Pacific Ocean is in between them. More like his sister is being captured by a demon at the other side of the Ocean and there's nothing he can do to reach for her. The demon that has no shame of being naked in front of another human in the room. Jihoon's shoulders shudder at the imaginary scene when those filthy hands on his sister's precious body.

 

The food is served. Everyone starts eating. Their father starts a conversation about work but being nagged by his mother. She doesn't like talking about works during dinner.

 

Jihoon has been eating in silence. He digs in his food, not wanting to pick up his head. Because picking his head up means he must see the two annoying lovebirds in front of him right now. Even so, he still can hear it, the sound of them whispering and smiling to each other. He hates.

 

Jiyoo leans over and drops a piece of Jihoon's favorite food into his bowl with a soft smile. "Hoon-ah, what's with that tiring look on your face? Are you sick? Is it because you partied too much last night?"

 

Jihoon uses his chopsticks to kick the piece of food to the side of his bowl, showing the rebellious reaction that he doesn't want to eat it.

 

Jiyoo gulps sadly at the boy's reaction. Then she takes a deep breath and asks again with another smile. "Hoon-ah, did you open the gifts I gave to you? It's the latest game set I could get. Do you like it?"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon wakes up with the most terrible fact in mind. It happened again. He's here on Daniel's bed with Daniel's clothes on. The luxury fragrance mixes with the fabric softener, both rush into his nostrils as he takes a deep breath. How many times has it been since last year?

Jihoon wakes up with the most terrible fact in mind.  _It happened again_. He's here on Daniel's bed with Daniel's clothes on. The luxury fragrance mixes with the fabric softener, both rush into his nostrils as he takes a deep breath.  _How many times has it been since last year?_

 

Daniel is wearing his clothes at the closet to the right of the room, getting ready to go out somewhere. Jihoon slowly sits up, massaging his throbbing temples, as if a strong heavy man is standing above him, smashing a large hammer onto his head.

 

"Did anything happen?", asks Jihoon.

 

"No. You slept on my bed, I slept on the couch." Daniel answers calmly, as he tightens the buttons on his navy shirt.

 

Jihoon emits a soft sigh, which he isn't sure as a relieve one or a regretful one. He doesn't know whether he hates which one more: Daniel not sleeping on the bed or Daniel sleeping on the bed. He can't really tell what is going on. Maybe that sudden meetup at a café turning into an unexpecting date. Maybe that one night at the Club, Daniel saved him from a terrible fight. Maybe it was that first kiss at the quiet beach. Or it can be that night when Jihoon, with the drive of alcohol, kissed Daniel so roughly that it led to a steamy night with two sweaty bodies and tangled limbs.

 

But... what is it?

 

Daniel never once rejects him, but he never accepts him fully too. He has never confirmed what he wants Jihoon to be in his life.

 

Daniel takes his jacket off the hanger, sliding it over his broad shoulders. As soon as he heads to the door, Jihoon breaks the silence again.

 

"Are you seriously doing this to me?"

 

"Doing what?"

 

"Why are you not saying anything about it?"

 

"About what?"

 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

 

"Okay", Daniel hurriedly opens the door as if he is chasing by a ghost.

 

"Fine. You are going to marry my sister anyway."

 

Daniel stops at that. His fist clenches tightly on the knob. There is something about that sulky voice that makes him want to turn around, running to the bed and giving its owner a sweet kiss on the lips. He hesitates for a second before stepping out and closes the door behind him.

 

Jihoon wants to cry. He can feel that. The built-up feelings are going to spill out. Too full. He needs to tell someone. He needs his best friend.

 

Dialling the number, he whines to the phone, "Guanlin, I need to talk to you..."

 

 

* * *

 

Jiyoo and Daniel met at the school library. The first time his eyes noticed her was when the little girl trying to reach for a book on the top shelf, where she could barely touch. He offered the help with his height, then they talked. Properly, the beginning for the conversation was that they realized they were in the same course thanks to the title of the book since Daniel was also looking for it. Two foreign students struggling with their studies and life alone in a strange place. Sure, enough they got close very quick that way. The connection between them was as simple as friendship. Two students from the same home country, helping each other out with assignments and projects. None of them thought of anything further. After the first breakup in her life, Jiyoo swore to herself that she would never let a guy control her. While Daniel was focusing on exploring his new adventures and building a career.

 

Jiyoo still remembers that painful day, when she was so stressful about her exams. She was burying herself in tons of books and notes to revise. Her phone rang, and she picked up. She was so happy to see the phone number from home, thinking that her motivation was kicking in. However, when the video call was connected, she saw her little brother kneeling on the cold floor, crying with his swollen eyes. The furious look on her father's face already gave her some hints. Her mother sighed and spoke up. "Jiyoo, please say something to your brother. He just failed his exam. There has never been any worse shame for our Park family". Jiyoo's eyes were teary, seeing her brother's face turn so red, and his puffy eyes hurt her so much. Yet, in front of her parents, she couldn't take his side. She wishes she could have taken his side. Maybe things wouldn't be this serious. Instead, she joined her parents to insult him and called him a dishonorable stain. Since that day, Jihoon resents his sister. The last person he thought would protect him, yet also attacked him. The next day, Jiyoo called him to apologize. But Jihoon was still so mad and hurt about it that he screamed "I hate you" continuously to the phone without listening to any of her explanation.

 

On the day of their graduation party, when they were about to bid farewell to each other and move on with their own life, Jiyoo asked Daniel a question in a sudden.

 

"Do you have any sibling?"

 

"I don't. Why?"

 

"Teenage kids are so annoying."

 

Along the way, Daniel figured out the broken relationship between Jiyoo and his brother. Some wrong decisions led to unfixable consequences.

 

Even that day when Jiyoo flew back home when she expected to see her cute, fluffy, adorable little brother to be there at the gate, waiting for her just so she can dash into his arms, cuddling him and kissing his cheeks and forehead like she used to. But instead, there were her parents and the butler only. Jihoon was not there to welcome her. Jihoon hates her for real. The person she loves the most in this world hates her.

 

He was at Guanlin's house. "I'm busy with my friends." That's all he explained on the call.

 

"Oh, that's alright. I'm also busy with my  _boyfriend_ ", said the angry sister.

 

And the battle began.

 

At the same time, Daniel's family was in a down situation financially. Of course, he reached out for his good friend, Jiyoo. And as generous as she was, she offered help right away. With one and only condition: Daniel  _must_  be her boyfriend.

 

After that, Jihoon also got himself a boyfriend whose family has been devoting for Park Group for years.

 

The siblings use their 'boyfriends' as a shield to avoid each other. The only time they act nice is when their parents are around.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I told you, see, playing with people's hearts won't do you any good. Now what? Your heart gets played in return." Guanlin slowly sips on the warm tea prepared by Jihoon's butler.

 

Jihoon throws his head back, leaning all his weights onto the comfortable armchair in the middle of his own living room, with his little puppy Max in his arms, sleeping soundly. His eyes are closed, the voice is dragged. "Guanlin, please, I don't need a lesson right now."

 

"But did you talk to him, like a serious talk?"

 

Jihoon shakes his head.

 

"How about your sister? You really don't talk to her?"

 

Jihoon shakes his head again. This time, he adds, "On my birthday, I burned her gift."

 

"Geez, such a waste. You could have just given it to me. It was the latest version of that famous game, right?"

 

"I hate her, Guanlin."

 

"Oh, do you?"

 

Jihoon's eyes are swung open.  _Right, does he?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

The butler leads Jinyoung through a big living room to the window on the left side where Jihoon is standing. His shoulders are shaking, his eyes cannot even look straight at Jihoon's back figure.

 

"Bae Jinyoung," Jihoon speaks, slowly, calmly, "let's break up," he turns around looking at the boy who is retreating his neck in as if he is hiding inside a turtle shell.

 

"B-but..."

  
"Don't worry. I won't fire your family. You're free to go. I won't play with your heart anymore. I apologize for what I have done to you."

 

Jihoon lowers his gaze, expressing his sincere apology. Jinyoung stares with his eyes wide open in disbelief. Is this real or is this a dream? Is he really released from this love game? Is he really a free man now, without going on a date or two every week just to keep his parents' job?

 

"I meant what I said, Jinyoung. You can go now." Jihoon faces the window again. Behind him, Jinyoung walks away after a slight bow.

 

Guanlin pads to the window from the other side of the room where he has been hiding, slow clapping, with a wide grin on his face.

 

"You did a good job, Jihoon. I'm surprised."

 

"Now what?"

 

Jihoon looks over at the taller boy, his best friend Lai Guanlin, who has been clever enough to use his smart brain that is not clouded by love, hatred and jealousy like Jihoon's to think of a plan and rescue the poor boy who is sucked into an ambiguous love story.

 

Every general goes into war with a strategy advisor next to his side. General Park has his right hand, mastermind Lai, to assist in his love battle.

 

"So...", Guanlin claps his hands together, "step one is completed. Now let's move on to the next one."

 

Jihoon collapses onto the armchair soullessly, feeling complicated in his heart and brain. "Are you sure this is going to work out?"

 

Guanlin's eyes travel to his best friend's before he walks closer and points a finger at Jihoon's left chest where his heart is supposed to be. "This, this is the problem. Do you know why your brain has been hurting?" Guanlin's finger traces up to Jihoon's forehead. "Your brain is having the headache all because of your silly heart. Trust me, you're falling in love."

 

"I don't get it. I don't even know what love is. How can I love him? Not to mention, he is going to be my brother-in-law?" Jihoon furrows his eyebrows as he speaks. "This doesn't make any sense to me."

 

"Well, love never makes any sense at all, my dear best friend," Guanlin responds with a mischievous grin on his lips. "Alright, shall we get to it?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon grabs the set of clothes on his bed, hugging it close to him and sniffling the scent of it. _It smells just like Daniel._ Jihoon remembers when he first bumped into Daniel at the Club, he used to hate him to the guts. That day when he was made to wear Daniel's clothes, he wanted to throw up out of disgust. Yet, what is happening now? He has fallen in love with Daniel? How? Because every time Jihoon gets drunk at the Club, he would end up sleeping at Daniel's place somehow? Because suddenly they just got attached to each other without even knowing a specific reason? Because their first kiss tasted so sweet that they wanted more? Because Daniel was the person who took away Jihoon's virgin? Because he just wants to give his sister an act of revenge by taking away her man?

 

But Jihoon knows something. There is something about Daniel that just doesn't get out of his head. There is something about Daniel that makes Jihoon wants to keep for himself. Could it be love?

 

He cannot find out the answer just by staring at Daniel's clothes. There is only one way to know.

 

Jihoon asked Daniel to meet him at an ice rink. It is snowing thick in December. Daniel was already there when Jihoon arrived. He is skating happily on the ice surface.

 

"I'm sorry I'm late. Got caught in traffic." Jihoon pants. He ran all the way from the nearest intersection, leaving his bodyguards behind with the car in confusion.  _He misses Daniel that much? Or he just wants to know the answer quickly?_

 

"That's alright. Come here." Without hesitation, Daniel uses his strong arms to pull Jihoon into the rink.

 

"I- I don't know how to skate." He stutters in surprise.

 

"It's okay, I will show you."

 

"But Daniel, this is not what I came here for. I—"

 

Before he finishes, Daniel already drags him away to equip the skating gadget for him.

 

"You look cute in this, Jihoonie."

 

_Jihoonie... No one calls me Jihoonie... Not even my parents or sister..._

 

"Let's go!" Once again, Jihoon is pulled to the ice rink.

 

Daniel puts his hands on Jihoon's hips, helping him stay balance as they slowly move forward on top of the slippery ice. Jihoon is scared at the beginning. Yet gradually, he has grown to like the feeling of skating on the ice, especially when he has Daniel's arms to prevent him from falling.

 

After a few rounds, Jihoon finally gets comfortable and starts skating alone. Daniel follows by his side, as he starts telling the story. As if Jihoon's question has been heard before he could even ask.

 

Daniel tells Jihoon about how he and Jiyoo met at the school they studied when they were abroad. Not so much different from what Jihoon has known. Daniel goes on about how he was asked to become her boyfriend, and why he had to agree. He explained carefully the part when his family business went down, and he needed an unbelievable big amount of money in a short amount of time. Jiyoo's offer was the best he could ever asked for. However, he fell right into her trap. Jiyoo resents men. To her, Daniel is just a toy. She can toss him around all she wants, just because he owes her a fortune. Although thanks to her help that the Kangs' business has regrown, the humiliation he has to deal with is such a torture. In front of her and Jihoon's parents, he must act lovingly to her. Once they turn away, she acts like a stranger. Or even worse. Daniel has no way out. The debt is still there. Sometimes he wonders where the cute, friendly Jiyoo of the past has disappeared to.

 

It has been years together, but they have never gone to a single date. No small talks. Not even just a "hi, how are you?". Just cold shoulders. And constant reminders of the heavy debt he is carrying on his back. If hell exists, Daniel guesses that's what he has been through.

 

Jihoon hates his sister. The person whom he loved the most betrayed him. Now hearing what she has done to Daniel, Jihoon just cannot hide his hatred inside anymore.  _Jiyoo is such an evil witch!_

 

Daniel reaches out to hold Jihoon's hand as they both stop skating. He smiles softly staring into Jihoon's sparkling round eyes. "When I met you, I disgusted. Sorry about that. But you resemble her so much so... Heh. Anyway, but after that first night when you slept at my house, I actually felt fluttered."

 

"Huh... why?" Jihoon's head is tilted a little to the side when he blinks.

 

"You talked a lot in your sleep. You know what you said?"

 

Jihoon shakes his head. "No... it was more than a year ago. And how can I even remember what I said in my sleep?"

 

 _"Noona, don't love Daniel. Love me. I'm your brother. Don't pay attention to anyone else."_ Jihoon turned in his sleep. He and Jiyoo had been avoiding each other for all occasions possible. The more Jiyoo becomes the gem in their parent's eyes, the good sibling, the best child of the Park, the more he becomes a shameful stain for the family. He dropped out of school. He played games all day and night without caring about his health. He fought with people on the streets. All because of the anger towards his sister. Yet now she got himself a man. The attention that was supposed to be all his had now been transferred to someone else. Jihoon hated the man. He wanted his sister to care about him too.

 

"I have figured about your bad relationship with your sister somehow." Daniel grins, mysteriously.

 

"And so, don't you hate her too?" Jihoon frowns.

 

"No, I don't. She humiliates me, but I can't really blame her. But don't you know what it means?" Daniel waits for an answer from Jihoon.

 

"Errrr.... I don't?"

 

Daniel flicks Jihoon's forehead slightly before leaving a kiss right at the same spot. "Silly, she toys me around because she wants you to save me."

 

"Huh?????????" Jihoon has turned his totally-clueless-mode on.

 

Daniel ruffles Jihoon's hair into a mess, leaving the latter fixing it with a soft pout, "Same as you, she also wants your attention, that's why she used me. But there is something she didn't expect. It is that... you fall for me, and I also fall for you."

 

"Are you admitting that you have fallen for me?" Jihoon finishes fixing his hair as he stands straight and looks at Daniel with curiosity in his eyes.

 

"You're the one who admits falling for me." Daniel grins mischievously.

 

"Excuse you? I didn't!"

 

"Heh, anyway, it's my birthday today. Thank you for asking me out. I had fun. Now I have to go." Daniel turns his back around and coolly walks away.

 

Until his hand is grabbed by Jihoon. "D-don't go... I'm sorry I didn't know it was your birthday."

 

Daniel stops his step, facing the smaller boy. "Kiddo, it's late. Go home."

 

"But... I want to sleep on your bed." A light shade of pink creeps up on Jihoon's cheeks.

 

"Are you sure? It can be dangerous." Daniel leans in closer, so close that Jihoon can feel his hot breath on his skin.

 

"Y-yes... I don't have any gift for you so... My-myself as a gift?" Now the pink color has brightened into red.

 

Jihoon can feel Daniel's smile when their lips meet. So sweet. So warm.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon has a serious talk with his sister. But will she let him and Daniel be happy?

Jihoon wakes up with the most beautiful view in front of his eyes – Daniel's firm chest decorated with patches of muscles popping up from under his skin. More importantly, he is half-naked and the warmth from his body is attracting Jihoon so much that he can only pull himself closer to Daniel instead of pulling away. A peaceful morning. That's what Jihoon loves to call every time he wakes up next to Daniel, inside his tight embrace.

 

"Hmm... Good morning, baby." The husky voice breaks the silence as Daniel tightens his arms around the smaller guy in the room.

 

"Good morning. Have you slept well?" Jihoon smiles at the muscular guy who is rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes. "My sleepy-head baby, are you sure you want to wake up now? You can sleep some more..."

 

Daniel turns and yawns, rubbing his painful forehead. "I have a meeting today, sweetie. I really wish I could stay in bed with you," he sits up and yawns again, "even if it is just for five minutes more..."

 

He grabs the blanket and spreads it over Jihoon's naked body, making it cover him from head to toe, "Put some clothes on, kiddo."

 

"I'm not a kid." Jihoon pouts as he peeks his head from under the blanket.

 

"You have any plan today?" As soon as he leaves the bed, Daniel stretches his long limbs.

 

"Yes... I have some important things to do..." Jihoon slurs softly, hiding half of his lower face in the blanket.

 

"And what is it?"

 

"Y-you don't need to know..."

 

"Why don't I need to know?" Daniel gives Jihoon a questioning look but jokingly laughs after. He never wants to force his baby.

 

"This... This whole thing is a plan. I finished two steps of it already. But I still have one last step to do. Guanlin helped me to untie this knot... too many strings tied together, he said." Jihoon mumbles shyly. His cheeks are now as red as beetroot.

 

"Oh, so he told you to sleep with me?" Daniel chuckles playfully.

 

"N-no! He has nothing to do with that!" Jihoon pulls the blanket to cover more of his face when Daniel leans closer. "But he talked some sense into me and made me realize that I have feelings for you..."

 

"Oh, so you're admitting that you have feelings for me now?" Daniel leans even closer to Jihoon's face this time.

 

"I... I am not saying that! I'm not saying you have my virgin either!"

 

"Oh yeah? You don't love me at all? Have no feeling for me? You're not admitting anything right?" Daniel grins mischievously as he presses his lips against Jihoon's.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon enters his home building with a serious expression on his face. He has been playing the self-written conversation for a long while during his trip home. And hopefully, the other person will answer or react accordingly to what he has expected. Or else, he will have to rely on his reflex, which is kind of slow and silly.

 

The moment he steps inside his big room, she has already waited there for him. His sister. Jiyoo. She stands right up from his favorite armchair as soon as he makes his way in.

 

With a not so pleasant smile, she speaks before Jihoon can even greet her. "We need to talk."

 

Jihoon lifts one side of his lip corners up. "Gladly. I also want to talk to you."

 

"Follow me."

 

Her tone of voice doesn't change even one bit. Still the cold, bitchy, medium pitch. Nothing special. Just annoying.

 

Jihoon follows her all the way to their mansion's garden. Nice choice of a place. No one's around. Birds' chirping and winds blowing through trees are the best natural background noises to distract anyone who wants to eavesdrop. They take a seat on a stone table, placed between a U-shape of one-level-tall pine trees.

 

"Some people have noticed how you go back and forth from Daniel's house. Also, that kiss at the beach. Seriously, can't you guys be a little bit subtler?"

 

"Why should we? It's not like you are his  _real_ fiancée." Jihoon responds with his cocky attitude. His shoulders jerk up as if he's telling a joke.

 

"What if our parents knew? The whole country knows that he's my fiancé."

 

"And? Since when you care about your pride and ego?", Jihoon crosses his legs disrespectfully, "If you care about your reputation that much, maybe you shouldn't have played with his feelings. Imagine if your ex knew about this... He would laugh at your face."

 

"SHUT UP!" Jiyoo yells when her heart rate increases out of the blue. "You are not allowed to mention about him."

 

The mention about that person drives her insane. She's mad. Her heart cannot take it. Not to mention the words are coming out from her brother's mouth. It's been years but she's still unable to forget what that person had done to her. The cruel man who has turned her into this mess she is now. It's the reason why she uses Daniel to satisfy her pain. Yet, her brother is against her. No, he doesn't understand what she had gone through.

 

But Jiyoo calms her breathe. Jihoon has no fault in this. It was her who made the first wrong decision that led to another one and many other ones and finally, they don't get along anymore. She tore her sibling relationship apart when she gave up on protecting him. No matter how childish and indiscipline he was, she was supposed to take care of him and guide him on the right path instead.

 

Jiyoo sighs, looking at Jihoon with a small sign of regret. "Look, Jihoon. I know I was wrong. I know you were mad at me because I didn't help you when you were a teenager. I know you blamed me for tearing our siblinghood apart. But please can you at least stop interfering between me and Daniel?"

 

"I can't, sis." Jihoon takes a deep breath. "I don't care about your relationship with him. But you are torturing him and that's wrong."

 

Yes, Jihoon dislikes his sister somehow. Yes, he hated her for not being the good sister he expected her to be. He would have ignored her relationship with anyone, but not with Daniel. Not with the man he's in love with.

 

Moreover, the more Jiyoo toys Daniel, the more her soul will be damaged. She has been hurt and humiliated, but Jihoon cannot let his sister hurt herself even more and just stand outside watching. He can't stand losing both his sister and Daniel.

 

"Sis, please. I love him. And I," Jihoon is hyperventilating. His hands are sweaty with all these worries and pain in his heart. Where is Guanlin when he needs him? He remembers every word Guanlin told him, but the conversation is not going the direction he expected it to. Taking another deep breath, Jihoon continues, "I love you too, sister... We have had conflicts and we are not as close as we used to be... but I still care about you. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want your soul to turn pitch black. There is still a chance. Please let Daniel go. I love him. He loves me. Even if you are not happy, you cannot steal happiness from someone else's life. Please..."

 

Jiyoo puts back her bitchy cold face and voice on, "The wedding will still happen next month. I will ask dad to let you take me down the aisle instead. See you at the aisle." Then she stands up and walks away, leaving Jihoon looking after her back figure in hopelessness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Time flies fast. The day has come. Jihoon is in his tuxedo, at the big door of the hall, waiting for the bride. He is not happy. There is a big heavy dark cloud in his heart. He hasn't seen Daniel after that talk with his sister. He may not care about his reputation, but he does care about his sister and parents. He can go around messing with people, but he doesn't let anyone mess with his family. Daniel and he had to come clean before this wedding. He had concluded that he had to quit being stubborn about this.

 

Letting go of Daniel, it was the hardest decision ever in Jihoon's life.

 

Thinking of how he is going to take his sister down the aisle, to the man he loves, his chest crumpled.

 

Speaking of the devil...

 

Jiyoo appears in her wedding dress, with two maids behind helping with the long tail. She heads towards the door, standing next to Jihoon with a satisfied smile on her face. It's hard to tell if that's real or fake. She's always hard to guess.

 

With one hand holding the bouquet, she uses the other one to fix the bow on Jihoon's collar.

 

They wait for approximately five minutes in silence before the door swung open and the typical bride entrance "Here Comes the Bride" song is played by a group of orchestra musicians.

 

They take a slow walk down the aisle. How long it has become to Jihoon. He fetches a sigh after every step. Daniel is at the other side, looking so damn gorgeous in his groom suit. Yet, he's marrying someone else. Until now, he's still Jihoon's brother-in-law.

 

Jihoon tries not to look at Daniel much and fakes a smile on his face. Jiyoo's hand hooking around his arm so tightly. He wonders what she's thinking.

 

The guests pay attention to both. Some burst into tears. Some smile in happiness. Oh, Guanlin is here too. He is sitting at the back, looking at Jihoon not knowing what to say or how to react. Guess his plan failed. General Park and Mastermind Lai are defeated in this battle because their strategy was not strong enough for such an unexpected enemy.

 

No matter how much Jihoon opposes this wedding, he must admit that his sister looks beautiful in her wedding dress.

 

Is that why Daniel is staring?

 

Is Daniel staring at him or his sister?

 

After all, he has never really heard those three magic words from Daniel or a confirmation that he's a part of his life.

 

Or maybe he's the one who has been toyed around and played with by these two persons.

 

Daniel and Jiyoo, what do you two have in mind?

 

Jihoon's train of thought is cut off when they reach the stage where Jihoon needs to hand over the bride to the groom. He does it with so much hesitation. Then he steps aside.

 

The priest stands on a higher step, reading the vows from a small book.

 

"Daniel, do you wish to take Jiyoo as your lawfully married wife?"

 

"Yes, I do."

 

Jihoon hides a long sigh. He winces in pain.  _Damn it hurts._ Flashbacks from those passion nights flood through his mind.

 

"Jiyoo, do you wish to take Daniel as your lawfully married husband?"

 

Jiyoo looks at the priest for a good ten seconds, before taking a step further and looking at Daniel for another ten seconds. After that, she shoves a handful of her dress length onto both of her palms, so she can walk towards Jihoon. She lets go of the length and takes his hand dragging him to the spot next to Daniel then smiles cheekily.

 

Facing the priest, Jiyoo presses Jihoon's hand onto Daniel's, ignoring the fluttered looks on both of their faces. And of course, the surprised and shocked expressions on the guests' faces.

 

"No, I don't. He's supposed to marry the person he loves. Not me." She throws the bouquet to a random direction then runs all the way out of the hall with her dress dragging behind.

 

She gestures a salute to Jihoon before she yells as she disappears behind the door. "Bye, fellas. Be happy!"

 

Jihoon knows his sister is a strong, savage woman. Yet he could never expect something like this to be planned by her. He snickers in disbelief at his beloved sister.

 

Daniel looks at Jihoon then also bursts into laughter. There are tears in the corners of his eyes as he watches Jihoon walking down the aisle before. But now he's not sure how to feel. Shocked? Surprised? Happy? Relieved? He just knows that right now he doesn't have to marry someone he doesn't love. He laughs while wiping away his tears.

 

Jihoon frowns, sinking his upper teeth onto his lower lip when his eyes travel down Daniel's eyes, nose and lips.  _Is this happiness he's feeling in his heart?_  He moves closer to the Daniel and hugs him so tightly. A smile slowly grows on his lips. Time stops and the space around them is empty. At this moment, only two of them exist.

 

 

\---- The end ----


End file.
